Night World
by NightCrystalisys
Summary: Namine yang sedang kesusahan terpaksa menjadi pelacur, tetapi Roxas yang tidak sengaja tiba-tiba datang ke tempat kerjanya, menolongnya begitu saja. apakah ada maksud dibalik kebaikan Roxas? Siapa sebenarnya Roxas? Read more inside, chapter 2 updated
1. Chapter 1

**Night World**

* * *

"A-Axel! Apa-apaan kau mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini, hah?"

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Axel mengajakku kemari. Sebuah tempat PELACURAN! Well, memang yang kutahu Axel bukan anak baik-baik, walau dia memang sahabatku. Ternyata dibalik wibawanya, pandangan para bangsawan-bangsawan kepadanya.. Hahahaha.. Dia seorang pelanggan di tempat pelacuran ini?

"Ayolah Roxas! Sekali-sekali kamu harus mencobanya~ Hei Larxene! Kau milikku hari ini, baby.", Axel merangkul perempuan yang katanya bernama Larxene itu. Kemudian mereka berjalan kearah kamar yang sepertinya sudah Axel pesan.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku sambil berjalan keluar. Biarkan saja Axel jika itu memang hobinya. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu atau melarangnya, karena aku bukan orangtuanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan keluar, banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang cantik dan sexy merayuku. Aku tidak memperdulikan mereka. Bahkan, aku merasa muak lama-lama dengan mereka.

Saat diluar, aku melihat seorang remaja perempuan yang seusiaku.

Dia memiliki kulit yang pucat, dan tubuh yang kurus. Sepertinya dia juga salah satu pekerja disini, tapi apa yang dilakukannya diluar sini? Apa dia tidak melayani penyewanya?

Dia hanya duduk diam di bangku itu, sambil meminum minuman kalengnya. Kemudian dia melihat ponselnya, lalu menghela nafas.

Kuamati dia sekali lagi. Dan semakin lama mengamatinya, aku semakin yakin jika dia adalah perempuan yang baik-baik. Tetapi jika benar, apa yang dilakukannya disini?

"Kenapa kau mengamatiku terus? Ingin menyewaku?", tanya anak perempuan itu tiba-tiba. Cih, ternyata aku ketahuan jika aku sedang mengamatinya. Kalau ketahuan mau bagaimana lagi? Akhirnya aku berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apakah kau salah satu pekerja disini?", aku berusaha menanyainya secara sopan.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini aku tidak punya pelanggan. Hahhaa, sungguh malang.." Dan dia berusaha menahan air matanya yang keluar. Apakah sesedih itu ya tidak mendapatkan pelanggan?

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini? Kulihat kau anak baik-baik. Cepatlah pergi dari sini. Disini sangat berbahaya, wanita-wanita disini bisa memancing nafsumu. Kau tidak pantas berada disini.", kata anak itu.

Apa? Dia bisa berpikir demikian padahal dirinya sendiri adalah pekerja disini? Aku semakin yakin jika dia orang baik-baik! Pasti ada suatu alasan mengapa dia bekerja disini.

"Begitu pula denganmu. Kenapa kamu sendiri tidak pulang?"

"Apa kau merayuku? Hahaha. Mana ada perempuan yang baik-baik disini? Semua hanya wanita jalang~", dan untuk yang kedua kalinya dia berusaha menahan tangis.

Aku tahu, pasti dia melakukan semua ini dengan terpaksa. Terlihat jelas dari cara bicaranya. Aku ingin tahu, mengapa dia bekerja menjadi pelacur jika dia sebenarnya tidak menginginkannya?

"Kau melakukan ini karena terpaksa bukan? Dilihat dari cara bicaramu yang tidak menggoda seperti yang lainnya, pakaianmu yang tidak terlalu terbuka seperti yang lain, bahkan aku juga bisa mengetahui saat kau menahan tangis mengatakan dua hal tadi..", kataku jujur apa adanya. Aku berani bertaruh jika dia sebenarnya anak baik-baik.

Dan saat menoleh kearahnya, kulihat dia menangis?

"Hei hei, apa kata-kataku keterlaluan? Ma-maafkan aku!". Aku menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah padanya.

Dia menghapus air matanya, lalu menggeleng. "Kamu adalah orang pertama yang berkata begini. Entah kenapa aku jadi sangat bahagia. Yaa, aku bekerja menjadi pelacur karena terpaksa. Semua keluargaku sakit, dan satu-satunya orang yang sehat adalah aku. Aku berusaha mencari uang banyak demi mereka, namun sekarang tidak ada yang menyewaku. Hahaha bodoh..", katanya.

Benar kan! Dia memang bukan wanita jalang seperti yang lainnya. Aku mengerti sebabnya sekarang.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namine.."

Namine. Nama yang indah..

"Bagaimana jika aku membantumu?", lalu aku mengeluarkan dompetku dan mengambil kartu kredit. Ini adalah fasilitasku dari orangtuaku, jadi aku bebas menggunakannya bukan.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Hahaha. Aku jadi ingin tertawa.

Sebenarnya dia sudah pasti mengetahui maksudku, hanya saja dia merasa tidak enak bukan?

"Aku meminjamkan ini untukmu. Gunakan untuk pengobatan keluargamu sampai mereka benar-benar sembuh."

Namine hanya bisa diam. Sepertinya sekarang dia susah untuk berkata-kata.

"Ta-tapi.. Ng.."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku percaya padamu. Pakai saja, itu hanya salah satu fasilitas kecil dari orangtuaku.", kataku jujur walau terkesan sedikit sombong. Orangtuaku adalah pemilik beberapa perusahaan ternama, sehingga uang untuk mengobati keluarganya, terkesan tidak terlalu mahal untukku.

"Kau tidak memakainya?", tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pakai saja, Namine" balasku dengan senyuman.

Air matanya jatuh lagi. Namun wajahnya tersenyum. "Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak,,,"

"Roxas. Panggil aku Roxas."

"Terima kasih Roxas! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus membayarmu nantinya.." Dan dia merasa sedikit bersalah.

Sebenarnya aku tidak butuh dibayar atau dikembalikan, namun terlintas suatu hal di pikiranku.

"Bisakah kau membayarnya.. Dengan tidak menjadi pelacur lagi, Namine? Perempuan baik sepertimu tidak pantas ada disini..", kataku.

Dia diam. Sepertinya ini pilihan sulit baginya. Tapi bukannya harusnya dia bahagia? Dan bisa melaksanakannya bukan?

"Akan.. Kuusahakan.."

Usahakan? Bukankah ini mudah hanya meninggalkan kehidupan ini? Tapi sudahlah, aku bisa mengeceknya apakah dia melakukan permintaanku atau tidak nantinya.

Kubiarkan dia melakukannya. Dan aku segera pulang. Aku hanya berharap, dia bisa lepas dari kehidupan malam ini.

* * *

**Namine POV**

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang ajaib. Aku bertemu dengan pemuda yang tampan, dan baik hati. Sepertinya dia seusia denganku. Dan dari pandangan pertama, aku sudah tahu jika Roxas adalah anak yang baik-baik.

Kenapa orang sebaik dia, bisa berlaku baik padaku? Padahal di mata orang-orang, aku tidak lebih dari wanita murahan.

Memang aku melakukannya karena terpaksa. Aku sudah berkeliling kesana kemari, namun tidak ada pekerjaan halal yang kudapat. Yang ada hanyalah pekerjaan haram ini. Dan aku, terpaksa mengerjakannya..

Seluruh anggota keluargaku sakit. Mulai dari ibuku yang terkena penyakit ginjal, ayahku yang mempunyai penyakit jantung, dan sampai ke adikku yang mengidap malaria sekarang. Dan aku, adalah orang yang paling sehat di keluarga ini. Maksudku, paling sehat diantara yang sakit.

Aku sendiri baru mengetahuinya seminggu yang lalu jika aku terkena TBC. Gejala seperti batuk darah memang sudah kuketahui, sehingga beberapa kali saat berciuman dengan pelangganku, mereka menemukan darah di bibir mereka. TBC, tentu penyakit yang menular. Apalagi jika aku mencium pelanggan-pelangganku, semakin mudah dan mungkin bagi mereka untuk tertular virus TBC yang benar-benar sial ini..

Dan sejak itu, aku kehilangan semua pelangganku.

Aku yang depresi, harus bekerja apa lagi, hanya bisa menangis. Setiap hari hanya menangis yang kulakukan.

Sampai aku bertemu dengan Roxas.. Dia yang menyelamatkan keluargaku mungkin?

Aku bisa melihat jika dia tidak ada maksud jahat sama sekali. Dia juga merupakan anak yang baik, tetapi kenapa tadi dia bisa berada di tempat pelacuran?

Aku jadi teringat ucapannya. Berhenti menjadi pelacur. Tentu saja akan kulakukan, **JIKA BISA**.

Aku sudah terikat kontrak selama setahun, dan jika tiba-tiba saja berhenti, bisa saja aku akan dibunuh. Tidak ada pemilik pelacuran yang baik, semua pasti begitu. Jika aku kabur, mereka pasti juga akan mencariku. Tetapi, jika aku sakit begini juga tidak ada pelanggan. Mau mereka apa sih sebenarnya?

Andai saja aku mempunyai suatu pekerjaan tetap, dengan hasil yang tinggi. Ohh,, aku jadi iri dengan Roxas. Pasti dia adalah pemuda yang kaya raya, dan uang bukan masalah baginya kan? Mungkin aku terkesan memanfaatkannya, tetapi jika Roxas sendiri yang memberi, masa tidak akan kupakai? lagipula keadaan keluargaku juga sedang kritis, seperti kutukan saja. tidak ada pilihan lain selain aku menggunakan uangnya dulu. yeah, maafkan aku Roxas.

Tetapi...

Anehnya aku juga tidak curiga pada Roxas. Roxas tidak mungkin kan menginginkan sesuatu dibalik ini? Kulihat dia tulus menolongku. tetapi juga kenapa bisa dia baik sekali padaku?

Keluargaku tidak ada yang mengetahui pekerjaan gelapku ini. Mereka tidak mungkin mau menerima obat dengan hasil kerjaku, bahkan mungkin mereka juga tidak sudi mempunyai anggota keluarga hina sepertiku.

Aku berhenti melamunkan ini, dan kemudian aku merasa ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Besok pagi-pagi sekali, aku akan ke rumah sakit untuk melunasi ini.

Sudah sebulan ini aku tidak sekolah, karena uang sekolah saja sudah tidak mampu kubayar. Lalu untuk apa aku sekolah? ..

* * *

**To be continued**

**Thanks for read:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Night World Chapter 2**

* * *

Sudah dua hari sejak Namine bertemu dengan Roxas dan sejak dua hari itulah dia tidak datang ke tempat kerjanya. Biaya pengobatan keluarganya sudah dibayar Namine, namun dia tidak mengobati dirinya sendiri.

Perasaan takut dan khawatir campur aduk dalam pikirannya. Takut jika akan diincar oleh pemilik pelacuran, bahkan jika keluarganya diapa-apakan. Sudah banyak sekali pesan dan telpon yang dibiarkannya, hingga dia mematikan ponselnya.

'Aku harus bekerja.'

'Tidak, Roxas mengatakan aku tidak boleh kembali ke tempat itu lagi'

'Tetapi bos bisa saja berbuat macam-macam pada keluargaku'

Dan kalimat-kalimat seram itu campur aduk dalam otak Namine. Apa yang harus dilakukannya jika begitu? Datang bekerja demi memastikan jika keluarganya baik-baik saja, atau menuruti kata Roxas yang telah menolongnya?

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Namine terpaksa berjalan kearah meja rias. Memakai bedak tipis dan lipgloss, serta baju yang bisa dikatakan sedikit terbuka. Memakai parfum dan kemudian mengambil tas nya.

"Maafkan aku, Roxas..", dan terlihat dia menahan kuat air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

Dan kata-kata itu tulus dari hatinya. Dia tidak ingin melakukan ini semua sebenarnya. Berjalan kearah pintu apartmentnya yang kecil itu, dan memakai heels. Lalu dia juga memakai jaketnya, dan mulai berjalan kearah tempat kerjanya.. Dengan sangat terpaksa..

* * *

**Roxas POV**

Sudah dua hari sejak pertemuanku dengan anak perempuan yang bernama Namine itu. Bagaimana keadaanya sekarang? Apakah dia sudah tidak bekerja disana lagi? Entah mengapa Namine membuatku kepikiran tentang dirinya dua hari ini. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku merasa dia benar-benar orang yang baik.

Tetapi mengapa dia kemarin tidak mendapatkan pelanggan? Bukankah dia juga tidak kalah cantiknya dengan yang lain?

Hal ini semakin membuatku penasaran. Aku juga ingin tau apakah dia berhenti dari pekerjaanya itu. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan kartu kreditku yang kuberikan padanya, yang kupedulikan adalah apa yang dilakukan Namine setelah itu.

Akhirnya aku keluar mengendarai mobilku dan menuju tempat pelacuran itu. Well, maafkan aku Namine. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan setelah kemarin lusa, itu saja. Dan aku juga ingin tau mengapa tidak ada pelanggan yang menyewamu. Padahal aku tau, jika kau sangat membutuhkan uang untuk pengobatan keluargamu.

Setelah sampai disana aku masih belum melihat Namine. Aku sedikit lega jika ternyata kau menuruti kata-kataku Namine, hahaha. Sekarang aku ingin mengumpulkan info tentang dirimu. Terkesan seperti stalker, namun aku hanya ingin tau tentang dirimu Namine..

"Baiklah kau milikku malam ini, sayang~".

"Uh.. I-iya.."

Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan di belakangku. Dan dari suaranya, terlihat jika wanita itu enggan melayani pelanggannya.

Saat kubalikkan badanku, yang kulihat..

"Namine!"

"Ro-Roxas.."

Namine sangat terkejut saat aku melihat dan memanggilnya. Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak datang kemari lagi?

"Hei bocah, ada urusan apa kau dengannya? Dia milikku malam ini!", kata seorang pria asing.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan mengganggu mereka, bocah. Namine sudah disewa olehnya, dan tuan ini memberikan harga yang sangaaat tinggi. Hahahaha!", kata seorang pria lainnya, yang sepertinya itu boss dari tempat ini.

Sial. Jadi Namine tidak menuruti kata-kataku. Aku menoleh kearah Namine. Wajahnya sangat menunjukkan muka merasa bersalah dan takut. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikirannya? Apakah segitunya Namine menginginkan uang?

"Kubeli dia..", dan aku langsung mengeluarkan uang dari dompetku dan menyerahkan kepada boss Namine.

Dia sepertinya heran. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya memandangi uang yang kuberikan.

"Kurang?", aku mengambil beberapa lembar uang lagi dan menyerahkan padanya.

"Serahkan dia padaku, sekarang!"

"Cih, baiklah. Dia milikmu!", dan dia mendorong Namine kasar kearahku.

Orang yang ingin menyewa Namine terlihat sangat kesal sekali, namun aku tidak peduli. Ada hal yang lebih penting daripada memikirkan pria tersebut.

Aku menarik tangan Namine dan mengajaknya keluar dari tempat itu. Namine hanya terus diam, dan sepertinya dia merasa bersalah, juga takut. Apa yang terjadi padanya sebenarnya?

Aku terus mengajak Namine keluar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku tidak marah, hanya saja aku heran ada apa dengannya. Sehingga aku memutuskan menunggunya berbicara duluan.

"Maafkan aku Roxas.. Maaf!", tiba-tiba Namine mengajakku berhenti.

Namine mengeluarkan air matanya. Dan Namine jatuh berlutut.

"Aku terpaksa melakukan hal ini. Aku sudah terlanjur terikat kontrak. Jika aku tidak bekerja disini.. Maka keluargaku dalam bahaya. Pria tadi bisa melakukan apa saja kepada keluargaku, dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi.. Maafkan aku Roxas, aku memang bukan orang baik..", dan air matanya semakin deras.

Jadi ini alasannya? Sial! Dia terlanjur terikat kontrak, dan jika dia melakukan hal aneh-aneh, pasti bossnya tidak segan-segan menyiksanya.

"Kamu terikat kontrak berapa lama?"

"Setahun. Dan ini baru saja tiga bulan. Masih ada 9 bulan lagi yang menungguku..", katanya lesu.

Aku menjadi tidak tega. Apakah dengan membayar lunas bisa menghentikan kontraknya?

"Uhmm.. Namine, apakah ada cara untuk menghilangkan kontrak itu?"

Namine menggeleng.

"Sebesar apapun membayar, pasti boss tidak akan mau. Karena pelanggan biasa memberi tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan. Cara yang tersisa hanyalah menunggu kontrak habis atau kabur. Tetapi biasanya yang kabur akan terus dicari sampai ketemu. Bahkan ada beberapa yang dibunuh..", jelas Namine.

Oh Tuhan, sungguh kejam sekali dunia malam ini! Berarti satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah membawa Namine kabur? Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya bekerja disini begitu saja. Dia harus lepas dari ini semua.

"Maafkan aku Roxas, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengikuti kata-katamu. Maaf..", Namine masih menangis.

Aarghhh. Cara apa lagi yang harus kulakukan jika begini?

Aku teringat dengan apartment yang ada di belakang rumahku. Aku bisa menyewakan kamar untuknya dan keluarganya, lalu menyuruh beberapa bodyguard untuk mengawasi dan melindunginya kan?

Ya! Dengan cara itu Namine pasti aman. Dan sepertinya bossnya tidak akan berpikiran Namine sampai tinggal disana.

Entah mengapa, aku ingin sekali menolong Namine..

"Namine, bagaimana kalau kau pindah apartment di belakang rumahku? Aku akan menyewakan kamar untukmu dan keluargamu. Karena apartment itu dekat rumahku, mungkin aku bisa mengawasimu. Lagipula keamanan disana sangat terjaga, sehingga bossmu tidak mungkin bisa menemukanmu disana. Bagaimana?"

Namine terkejut. Namun dia tetap diam. Tolonglah Namine, terimalah permintaanku ini! Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihatmu menjadi pelacur lagi. Apalagi jika kau sampai disiksa oleh mereka.

"Roxas. Kau terlalu baik padaku.. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menerima-"

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku senang bisa menolongmu. Aku tidak ingin melihat anak baik sepertimu di tempat pelacuran itu, sungguh Namine. Tolonglah! Dan keluargamu bisa aman disana.."

Namine tampak berpikir lagi. Aku yakin jika dia pasti lebih memikirkan keluarganya dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Roxas.. Tapi.."

"Sudahlah. Akan lebih buruk jika kau dan keluargamu dalam bahaya bukan? Dan ingat, aku sudah 'membelimu'. Jadi turuti kata-kata tuanmu yaa~ hahaha!", kataku sambil sedikit bercanda. Tetapi benar kan, aku sudah membelinya? Membelinya dalam arti baik~. Namine terlihat semakin bingung mau bagaimana. Aku ingin tertawa melihat wajah imutnya jika sedang bingung itu. Hahahaha, dasar Namine!

Namine menghela nafas. Selain pasrah, dia juga pasti tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Aku tersenyum puas, sangat puas! "Baiklah.. Tapi.. Aku tidak yakin bisa membayar ini semua suatu saat..", kata Namine sedih.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku tidak peduli. Lagian, tidak semua uang dibayar dengan uang bukan? Aku hanya memintamu untuk berhenti dari tempat itu saja..". Memang benar, aku tidak peduli dengan jumlah uang itu. Yang penting aku bisa menolongnya. Entah ada dorongan apa, aku benar-benar ingin menolong Namine.

"Iya. Terima kasih banyak Roxas. Terima kasih!", dia memelukku sambil menangis. Hahaha, sungguh kasihan kau Namine. Aku berharap hidupmu tidak menderita lagi selanjutnya. Kulihat wajahnya. Sungguh kasihan, begitu menderita.

Tenanglah Namine. Aku akan membantumu.. Dan sebisa mungkin, akan kubuat penderitaanmu berkurang sedikit demi sedikit..

"sudah larut malam. Bagaimana kalau kuantar pulang?", tawarku pada Namine. Tidak baik malam-malam begini seorang perempuan pulang sendirian. Walau kurasa Namine pasti sudah terbiasa pulang sendirian.

Namine menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak usah Roxas, aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu. Aku sudah biasa pulang sendirian, aku bisa sendiri..". ahhh entah kenapa aku sedikit sedih ditolak Namine seperti ini. Tetapi aku tetap bersih keras memaksanya. Sekalian aku ingin lebih mengenalnya lagi.

"kruuuuukkkkkk~~~~"

a-apa itu tadi?

"Namine….?"

Kulihat wajah Namine langsung semerah kepiting rebus. Hahhahaha, Namine! Kenapa tidak bilang jika lapar? Jangan-jangan kau tidak makan seharian ya? Hahahaha!", entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Dasar Namine. Selain menertawakannya, aku juga sebenarnya kasiha n padanya.

"uhhhh. Ma-maaf Roxas!", dan wajahnya bertambah merah. Sungguh aku ingin tertawa lagi.

"Baiklah kali ini kau tidak boleh menolakku. Ayo kita pergi makan malam, kita cari restaurant yang buka 24 jam. Ingat, jangan me-no-lak-ku~ ayo, Namine!" dan aku menarik tangan Namine. Namine hanya pasrah tangannya kutarik seperti ini. Hahaha, akhirnya kau tunduk padaku kan!

Setelah itu aku langsung mengendarai mobilku mencari restaurant. Aku berkeliling kesana kemari tetapi susah juga mencari restaurant yang masih buka pada jam ini. Dan akhirnya kita makan di restaurant cepat saji. Well, padahal aku ingin cari tempat yang sedikit bagus tapi ya sudahlah.

"kita makan disini ya, Namine.."

Dan Namine hanya mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Sepertinya dia sangat gugup (?).

"jangan diam saja, Namine~"

"ah iya.. hanya saja ini pertama kalinya ada orang sebaik kamu Roxas. Kamu benar-benar baik kepadaku padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa. Bahkan aku hanyalah perempuan hina..", kata Namine tersenyum.

"Hei-hei, siapa yang bilang kau hina? Kau baik. B-A-I-K, Namine!" dan aku tersenyum padanya.

Kulihat wajahnya terharu. Ohhhh, jangan sampai kau nangis lagi, Namine! Aku tidak suka melihat kamu menangis..

"Jangan menangis. Makanannya sudah datang. Hahaha"

"siapa yang menangis?"

"tidak apa. Lupakan saja.. ayo cepat kita makan, Namine."

Dan kita pun memakan makanan kita. Kulihat wajah Namine gembira. Sudah sedikit berubah sejak aku pertama melihatnya. Wajahnya yang sedih dan kesepian, kini sedikit berubah.

* * *

**thanks for reading :D review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Namine POV**

Sudah 3 hari kulewati tinggal di tempat baru yang bagus dan nyaman dengan tenang. Disini aman sekali, tidak ada tanda-tanda ada yang akan membahayakanku.

Aku merasa senang disini. Senang karena mendapat tempat tinggal yang nyaman dan aman, serta indah. Namun, aku juga bosan. Tidak ada keluargaku, yang kulakukan sehari-hari hanya bengong.

Memasak makanan untukku, menonton tv, tidur. Hahaha, hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan.

Aku ingin mencari pekerjaan sebenarnya, namun Roxas melarangku. Katanya untuk sekarang, lebih baik aku diam untuk sementara untuk memastikan keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Hei Namine!"

Panjang umur. Baru saja dia ada di pikiranku. Hahahaha.

Setiap pulang sekolah, Roxas selalu mengunjungiku. Bahkan kadang mengajakku makan malam.

"Siang Roxas.."

Hampir setiap hari kulihat Roxas memakai seragam sekolahnya, yang terlihat mewah dan cocok untuknya. Aku jadi merindukan sekolah lagi. Ingin aku kembali bersekolah lagi. Tapi, yang aku tau, itu benar-benar mustahil..

"Hei-hei? Kenapa memperhatikanku terus?", wajah Roxas heran.

"Hahaha. Siapa yang memperhatikanmu? Seragammu jauh lebih tampan darimu, Roxas. Hahahaha..", dan kami berdua tertawa.

"Oh ya, bicara soal ini.. Aku juga sudah memikirkan sesuatu..."

Apa yang ingin dibicarakannya?

"Bagaimana kalau kau bersekolah denganku, Namine? Di Twilight High School..", tanya Roxas.

Apa? Twilight High School? Sekolah yang terkenal elit, bagus dan memiliki murid-murid pintar disana? Hahahaha, mustahil..

"Mustahil untuk aku bisa masuk kesana, Roxas. Hahahaha. Lagian aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu..", tolakku. Sebenarnya hal yang paling dominan membuatku menolak ini adalah karena aku merasa sudah banyak merepotkan Roxas.

"Tolong jangan menolakku, Namine. Aku sudah 'membelimu'. Hahaha. Ayolahh, bukankah menyenangkan jika kita bisa satu sekolah?"

Oh, kau selalu menggunakan kata-kata itu. Kau benar-benar cerdas, Roxas.

Aku menghela nafas.

"Kau sudah terlalu baik padaku Roxas. Sangat-sangat baik.."

"Dan kau juga baik. Karena itu, tolong terimalah permintaanku.."

Benar-benar susah berbicara dengannya. Sepertinya aku akan kalah lagi. Jelas-jelas kaulah yang terlalu baik padaku, Roxas. Hahahaha

"Ayolaaahhhh~"

Akhirnya aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dan Roxas lompat kegirangan. Sebenarnya apa sih yang ada di pikirannya?

"Baguslaahhh! Mulai besok kau akan bersekolah denganku, bagaimana? Oh ya, ini seragammu. Masalah untuk pendaftaran dan lain-lain sudah kuurus sebenarnya~".

Kuterima seragam yang mewah itu. Ada beberapa macam, dan yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah baju putih berlengan pendek yang bermotifkan kotak-kotak berwarna biru, juga dilengkapi dengan dasi.

Dasar Roxas, memutuskan seenaknya untuk mendaftarkan aku sekolah tanpa mendengar persetujuanku dulu. Hahaha, tapi sepertinya dia tau jika aku bakal menerimanya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Roxas. Terima kasih...", kataku terharu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika aku bisa bersekolah lagi.

"Sama-sama Namine. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika kita satu sekolah bukan?"

Aku mengangguk. Ya, sepertinya akan menyenangkan..

Jika penyakit sial ini tidak datang tiba-tiba seperti ini..

"Uhuk uhuk..."

Aku langsung menutup mulutku karena aku tau pasti ada sedikit darah yang keluar. Tenggorokanku terasa perih sekali.

"Namine?"

"Ah maaf Roxas, aku ke toilet dulu..", dan aku langsung berlari ke toilet.

Sampai toilet aku langsung batuk lagi.

Ahhh, sampai kapan aku begini? Penyakit sialan, sungguh. Kadang juga nafasku sesak, susah untuk menghirup udara. Setelah beberapa menit di toilet akhirnya aku keluar setelah memastikan tidak ada apa-apa di wajahku.

"Kau sakit Namine?", tanya Roxas.

Aku menggeleng tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, percayalah. Hanya batuk biasa mungkin, hahaha.". Dan Roxas hanya mengangguk diam. Syukurlah, sepertinya dia percaya padaku.

"Jadi mulai besok aku akan bersekolah lagi ya? Tapi aku sudah lama sekali tidak sekolah.. Sepertinya aku sudah lupa materi-materi yang diajarkan. Hahaha..", kataku mengganti topik secepatnya.

"Bukan masalah, aku akan membantumu sebisaku. Mungkin aku bukan anak yang pintar, namun aku akan berusaha. Ah, lebih tepatnya, mari sama-sama berusaha, Namine", dan Roxas mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Karena aku tau, Twilight high school adalah sekolah elit dan terkenal. Sedangkan aku? Sudah miskin, sempat menjadi wanita jalang, masuk kesana? Apa jadinya aku nanti.

Memikirkan itu tidak sadar membuat air mataku sedikit keluar.

"Namine.. Kau.. Kenapa?", tanya Roxas cemas. Hahahah, sudah berapa kali dia cemas seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku masuk sekolah yang elit dan bagus itu. Terlalu berlebihan sepertinya. Aku ini miskin, bodoh, dan sudah kehilangan harga diriku..", kataku.

Roxas menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau adalah Namine.. Kau adalah kau.", kata Roxas. Ya, kata-katanya sedikit menghiburku. Setidaknya aku sekarang sudah berhenti menangis.

Akhirnya hari dimana aku memasuki sekolah baruku tiba juga. Aku berangkat dengan Roxas naik mobil mewahnya, dan berjalan bersama. Kami sempat menjadi perhatian banyak siswi. Pasti Roxas memiliki banyak fangirl, dia kan baik dan tampan.

"Pagi Roxas~", kata beberapa fangirlnya itu, namun hanya dilewati oleh Roxas. Bahkan ada beberapa teman yang menyapanya, hanya dibalas dengan datar. Sepertinya, sejaak memasuki sekolah, sifat Roxas yang ceria digantikan menjadi Roxas yang dingin.

Dia menuju lokernya, mengganti sepatu. Kemudian mengajakku menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah, dan setelah itu dia kembali ke kelas. Aneh sekali, apa dia ada masalah? Tetapi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan dia ada masalah. Ada apa dengannya?

Sampai aku selesai mengurus urusanku di ruang kepala sekolah, dan orang yang akan menjadi wali kelasku mengajakku menuju kelas.

"Apa kau temannya Roxas?", tanya guru itu. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Wahh. Syukurlah kau bisa berteman dengannya~", dan dia membuka pintu kelas sebelum aku sempat bertanya kenapa. Ada apa dengan Roxas sebenarnya?

"Anak-anak, perkenalkan anak baru yang akan belajar disini bersama kalian~", dan dia memanggilku masuk.

"Aku Namine. Senang bertemu dengan kalian", dan aku memasang senyum sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah Namine, silahkan duduk di sebelah Roxas saja ya..", kata wali kelasku. Aku hanya menurut. Disini semua duduk berpasangan, namun aku tidak menyangka jika Roxas duduk sendirian. Walau tidak hanya dia saja yang sendirian, namun kenapa sepertinya dia tidak ingin duduk dengan yang lain.

Saat aku sampai ke tempat dudukku, Roxas tersenyum seperti biasanya. Benar-benar aneh. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Seakan-akan Roxas yang tadinya menjadi dingin, sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Aku menghilangkan pikiran itu sejenak, dan berusaha mengikuti pelajaran yang susah ini..

Sepanjang pelajaran Roxas selalu diam. Dan dari wajahnya, sudah terlihat jika dia sudah menguasai materi yang susah ini. Jadi, sekarang aku baru mengetahui kalau Roxas 'jenius'?

"Ayo kita beristirahat.", kata Roxas dingin sambil menarik tanganku. Aku hanya mengikutinya dan heran. Roxas benar-benar bukan Roxas yang biasanya!

"Ro..roxas?"

"Ada apa Namine?"

"Kenapa kau? Apa kamu ada masalah? Kau.. Terlihat dingin, Roxas.."

Roxas berhenti berjalan. Apakah dia marah?

Oh ternyata tidak, justru dia tertawa.

"Hahahaha! Maaf-maaf. Namine, aku tidak sedingin itu. Hanya perasaanmu saja~", ini baru Roxas yang biasanya. Kenapa cepat sekali berubah?

"Kau tadi dingin sekali Roxas.. Sungguh. Sangat pendiam..", dan kami berbincang-bincang sambil berjalan.

Roxas hanya tertawa. Tetapi aku lebih lega dengan Roxas yang begini.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Namine?"

Aku melihat daftar menu. Astaga, sekolah ini.. Benar-benar.. Makanannya luar biasa mahal dan mewah!

"Ah tidak usah. Aku tidak lapar.."

Roxas tersenyum. "Kau harus mencobanya, makanan disini lezat sekali. Hmm, biarkan aku yang memilihkannya untukmu.", dan Roxas memesan dua buah sandwich yang bentuknya sedikit unik.

"Ini. Makanlah!", Roxas memberikan sandwich itu padaku.

Aku menggigitnya sedikit. Dan kuakui, rasanya memang sungguh lezat!

"Bagaimana?"

"Enak sekali Roxas. Aku tidak pernah merasakan sandwich seenak ini, hahahaha.."

Roxas tersenyum. "Benar kan, pilihanku memang tidak pernah salah~", tambahnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Kami hanya istirahat berdua saja. Apakah Roxas tidak mempunyai teman? Harusnya, orang baik seperti dia memiliki banyak teman. Tetapi dia malah berteman dengan orang sepertiku..

"Hei Roxas, anak baru!", panggil seseorang di belakang kami. Dia berambut merah spike, dan sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tetapi dimana?

"Hnn?", Roxas menjawab malas.

"Wah wah, ternyata gadis ini yang membuatmu meleleh ya? Kawaii~. Nona, kenalkan, aku Axel. Tolong buat Roxas seperti ini selalu yaaa~", katanya lalu pergi. Hah? Memang ada apa dengan Roxas?

"Bodoh..", dan Roxas benar-benar mengatakan itu dengan nada yang sangat dinign..

"Kau dingin sekali Roxas.. Bahkan pada teman mu sendiri..", kataku jujur. Karena memang kenyataanya dari tadi yang kulihat, Roxas selalu dingin pada teman-temannya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, hanya pe-ra-sa-an-mu, nona Namine~ hehehehe...", dan Roxas menjadi ceria lagi.

Sebenarnya aku bingung dengan Roxas yang sepertinya mempunyai dua kepribadian. Sebenarnya mana Roxas yang asli? Yang dingin atau yang ceria?

Saat di kelas Roxas menjadi diam lagi. Apakah segitunya dia serius dengan pelajaran? Setauku dia anak yang jenius, untuk apa belajar susah-susah?

"Ah iya! Namine, sepertinya nanti kita tidak bisa pulang bersama. Aku harus mengikuti ekskul. Maafkan aku yaa..", katanya dengan wajah menyesal.

Aku tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa Roxas. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Hahaha.."

"Maaf. Besok kita akan pulang bersama lagi. Bye, Namine!", dan dia langsung menuju ke tempat ekskulnya.

Aku mengambil tasku dan menuju pintu keluar untuk pulang. Sekolah ini tidak terlalu jauh dari apartmentku, hanya saja untuk berjalan dari ruang kelas ini menuju gerbang sekolah, terasa sangat jauh karena sekolah ini terlalu besar..

"Namine?"

Aku menoleh karena merasa dipanggil. Seorang pemuda berambut brunette, dan berambut spike tebal yang memanggilku. Dia berada di kelasku, tapi aku lupa siapa namanya.

"Apakah kita bisa berbicara sebentar?", tanyanya dengan wajah serius. Aku heran, apa yang ingin dia bicarakan denganku?

"Masalah apa memangnya?"

"Roxas.."

Aku langsung diam di tempat. Memangnya ada apa dengan Roxas? Jadi yang daritadi kurasakan jika ada yang tidak beres dengannya, itu benar?

**To be continued**

**Review please? :D**


End file.
